Si o no?
by Shinsei-Hikari
Summary: Mi primer fic de Naruto!...10 años depues, nuevos sentimientos y parejas
1. 10 años después

Bueno, este es mi primer fic

Espero que les guste….y si no diganme también xD

**Capítulo 1: 10 años después…**

Aquí estoy otra vez…creí que nunca volvería, pense que no me atrevería…pero aquí estoy, recorriendo las mismas calles que recorrí hace tanto tiempo con mis amigos. Con un simple Henge no Jutsu me pude infiltrar…realmente la seguridad de esta aldea a decaído bastante ¿o será que no hay ninjas? No lo creo…tiene que ser simple despreocupacion, con Orochimaru muerto y siendo esta la aldea más poderosa de todas no tienen a que temer, ni a ataques ni infiltraciones…quizas si me habían notado y me habían dejado entrar, aunque no lo creo.

Paseo por las calles, siempre tan llenas de gente, una señora me sonríe, como aquí todos se conocen le sonrío de vuelta, más allá un grupo de chicas me miran y se ríen, me recuerdan a mi antigua amiga…quizas que había sido de ella…a veces me da pena recordarla, después de todo si la quise un poco.

Paso por una heladería, por la academia, muchos recuerdos vienen a mi mente…cuando nos dijeron que seríamos equipo, mi primer beso y mi primera vez…malditos recuerdos de felicidad que por tantos años e tratado de olvidar, miro con desprecio al establecimiento y me alejo. Paso fuera de la librería, ah salido un nuevo ejemplar de Come Come Paradise, el libro favorito de mi sensei, nunca supe de que se trataba…solo que era algo para mayores de edad, entro a la librería y compro el primer ejemplar, si lo voy a leer mejor será que sea desde el comienzo. Me dirijo al parque leyendo, no miro la calle, mis pies conocen el camino perfectamente. Me siento en un columpio a leer, se está haciendo tarde y la poca luz ya no me permite continuar leyendo. Miro a mi alrededor, estoy sólo…no es ninguna novedad rio para mi interior. No, me eh equivocado solo unos metros más allá hay una pareja de niños jugando en un cajón de arena y dos adultos besandose apasionadamente, me siento como un espía, aunque es precisamente eso lo que estoy haciendo…espiando la situacion en la aldea, creo que hasta debo conocer al nuevo Hokage y ver si tendría alguna posibilidad de volver…no estoy seguro de querer eso pero bueno.

No se cuando fue que me volví tan indeciso…antes era seguro de mi mismo y todo el mundo estaba seguro de mí…mi único miedo era estar sólo…sigue siendo mi miedo, mi peor miedo, pero aprendí a vivir con el…cuando has estado alrededor de 10 años sin compañía de los que querías, que quizas ya te olvidaron u odian, o aprendes a vivir con la soledad o te vuelves loco…por suerte opté por lo primero, pero siempre buscaba la compañía desesperada de cualquier persona, especialmente una que otra chica por las noches…pero cuando despertaban yo ya no estaba ahí, no quería volver a establecer lazos con nadie…la última vez había sido muy doloroso.

Dirijo mi mirada nuevamente a la pareja, los niños seguían jugando, me acerqué a ellos, pero no les hable, solo los miré. -**¿Sucede algo señor?**– Miro al niño que me acababa de hablar, algo en él me era conocido, tenía el pelo rubio y unos enormes ojos verdes -**Nada, solo miraba lo que hacían**- Les di una sonrisa, y ahora fue la niña la que habló -**Usted es raro señor**- -**Me lo han dicho antes gracias**– respondí divertido por la ingenuidad de la niña -**¿Cuál es su nombre señor?**- -**Kaoru-chan no deberíamos hablar con extraños**- -**Tu hermano tiene razón, yo podría ser malo )**- -**No somo hermanos!**– Quedé sorprendido…como era posible, si estaban los dos padre besandose ahí mismo. Miré bien a la niña, tenía un largo pelo platinado y ojos rojos, había algo en ella que tambien me era conocido…pero al verlos bien me di cuenta que realmente no se parecían en nada. -**¿Y esos no son sus padres?**– Los niños miraron para atrás, para quedar atónitos –**Mamá!**- grito el niño -**Papá!**– gritó la niña, ambos con lagrimas en los ojos, los dos aludidos se separaron bruscamente. Creo que me metí en algo que no debía, asique me di media vuelta y me subí a un árbol para presenciar la escena de lejos. -**Mamá! ¿Por qué te besas con el papá de Kaoru-chan? ¿Dónde esta papá?**- -**Papá como pudiste hacerle esto a Mamá! Se supone que eras amigo del papá de Kei!**- –**Kaoru…esto como te lo digo…yo y tu madre estamos pasando por malos momentos…y…**- -**Eso no es excusa! Ella también está casada!!**- -**Son unos estupidos!!**- Gritó el niño, que respondía al nombre de Kei –**No los quiero ver más en mi vida**– La niña, Kaoru, tomo la mano de Kei con lgrimas en los ojos y se fueron corriendo. –**Creo que estamos frítos, si los niños hablan no podremos salir a ninguna parte por el resto de nuestras vidas**- -**Si, lo mejor será ir a buscarlos y explicarles…**- -**Y pedirles que callén, que será lo más dificil...**- -**Si, vamos!**- Ambos corrieron y a la luz los distinguí, nunca me habría imaginado a esos dos en esa situación. Mi antiguo sensei, Hakate Kakashi, y mi antigua amiga, Haruno Sakura. Era bueno verlos, aunque haya sido en esta situacion. Asique ahora eran amantes…pero si no estaban casados…¿A quién estaban engañando?…La curiosidad brotaba en mi interior. Decidí ir a un bar a ver si podía sacarle información a alguien. Entré a un bar que, según yo creía, no sería muy concurrido…pero me equivoque, cuando entré me encontre con nada menos que una mesa con 7 personas, a 6 de ellas las conocía, a la otra no. Eran Asuma, Gai, Rock Lee, Shikamaru, Ino y Neji, la otra era un chico de mi misma edad, tez blanca y pelo negro y corto. Me acerqué a la barra y pedí 3 vasitos de tequila, me tomé dos inmediatamente. La garganta me quemó un momento. Tomé el vaso y me acerqué a la mesa, pretendiendo estar ebrio. –**Hooola! Cóomo han estado?**– Me senté a su lado, todos ya estaban un poco pasados de copas, asique decidi no pretender que yo también –**Hoooolaaa!!!!**– Ino, Asuma y Lee me saludaron animosamente, los otros 4 solo con una señal de mano -**¿Quién eres guapo?**– Ino se acerco sonriendo a mí, nunca cambiaba…noté como Shikamaru la miraba con reproche –**Ino!**– Dijo -**¿Qué pasa amor?**– Si mis oídos no me engañaban entonces esos dos también estaban juntos…al parecer han pasado muchas cosas los ultimos 10 años. Ninguno de los presentes había cambiado mucho, a lo más un poco más altos y con el pelo más largo, en el caso de Ino. –**No te le insinues a extraños, cariño ¬¬** - Ino lo miró divertida -**¿Celoso?**- -**Un poco…**- -**Me encantas!**– Ino se lanzó en los brazos de Shikamaru, y cayeron al suelo –**Que problemática eres Ino! Mira lo que me hiciste!**– Ino le sonrió y lo besó, los demás los miraron con sonrisas en sus bocas, yo también esbosé una, no quería caer mal y que no me dijesen nada. –**Oigan amigos**– dije porfín -**¿Conocen a Hakate Kakashi?**- -**Claaaaro**– dijo Asuma –**Es mi rivaaaal!!!**- Gai saltó de su asiento con estrellitas en los ojos –**Bueno, él bueno…esta casado?**– otra vez fue Asuma el que respondió –**Si**- -**Me habrá ganado en eso pero nunca me a derrotado en otra cosa!! JAJAJA**– Gai hablaba solo, lo ignoré. -**¿Con quién?**– le pregunté a Asuma –**Con Kurenai**– Esa si que fue una sorpresa, nunca supe que esos dos tenían algo –**Aaah…**- fue lo único que pude articular. Ino y Shikamaru dejaron su besuqueo y se sentaron nuevamente –**Cielos que si eres problemática**- -**¿Y a Haruno Sakura?**- -**¿Si la conocemos? Es mi mejor amiga!**– Miré a Ino con extrañeza…¿habían vuelto a ser amigas? –**¿Con quien está casada ella?**- -**Como que con quien, ¿de donde vienes? Con el Hokage claro esta, Uzumaki Naruto**– Fue mi turno para caerme de espalda, las cosas no podían haber cambiado tando, me incorporé y salí del bar a toda prisa. Me dirijí a la entrada de la aldea y salí de ella, caminé hasta un río, deshice el Henge no Jutsu, y me lavé la cara. Miré mi reflejo en el agua, estaba llorando…¿Por qué?! Hace 10 años que no lo hacía y no iba a empezar ahora, me refregé los ojos y obligue a las lagrimas a quedarse adentro. No me podía creer que con solo mencionar su nombre hallá reaccionado así. Aún no puede distinguir los sentimientos, ¿Amor? ¿Amor fraternal? ¿Culpa? ¿Impotencia? ¿Rabia? ¿Rencor?, no lo sé. Sólo se que debo ir a verlo, ahora que sé que él es el Hokage se donde está, que bueno, cumplió su sueño…al igual que yo…o parte de el por lo menos.

Sin siquiera hacer el Henge no Jutsu entré otra vez en la aldea, mi aldea, y me dirijí a la torre del Hokage. Uzumaki Naruto, Sexto Hokage, tendrás que hablar conmigo, quieras…o no. Con esta determinacion entré a la torre, nadie nuevamente. Seguí subiendo y llegué al despacho del Hokage, abrí la puerta de golpe esperando encontrarme con él, peor no estaba ahí. Cerré la puerta y subi más, abrí puerta tras puerta, pero no estaba. Subí a la azotea, el frío viento azotó mi cara. Ahí estaba, había crecido un poco, pero aún es más bajo que yo. Me acerco lentamente, no me a notado…es muy idiota para ser Hokage –**Sasuke…**- Me paralizé, ¿me había sentido?, no, eso no podía ser. Golpeó el suelo con el pie y se sacó el sombrero de Hokage para luego tirarlo al suelo –**Vuelve…te necesito**- No le pude hablar, solo me fui. Como era posible que después de 10 años todavía me necesite…eramos amigos...no, más que eso…eramos como hermanos, compañeros.

Me fui a mi antigua casa, nadie iba para ese lugar asique estaría bien, en el camino no me encontré con nadie. Entré a mi habitacion y mi corazón se paró…

Eso fue el primer capítulo!!! Siii!!! Bueno es lo que hay XD

Dejen su Review!!!

**Shinsei-Hikari **o


	2. La verdad

Capitulo 2: La verdad

_Me fui a mi antigua casa, nadie iba para ese lugar así que estaría bien, en el camino no me encontré con nadie. Entré a mi habitación y mi corazón se paró…_

¿Cómo era posible¿Qué hacía ÉL ahí?. Quizás no me ha visto, mejor me voy –**No te muevas…**- No lo puedo creer, me sintió, no se si agradecer a Dios o maldecirlo. Estoy paralizado, me miró…estaba llorando. Desvié la mirada, si hay una cosa que nunca soporte era ver a la gente que quiero llorar…¿Qué me pasa¿Gente que quiero? Estupido! Has estado 10 años tratando de olvidarlos y convencerte a ti mismo que solo eran alguien más en tu vida, y ahora con una simple mirada, tres palabras y todos los pensamientos de olvido y odio se habían borrado completamente. Sentí que mis ojos se nublaban…aquí venían otra vez esas estupidas lágrimas, Mierda! Como odiaba mostrar debilidad…aunque a él no tenía nada que demostrarle…Siento su mirada en mi, sus ojos llorando, ese sollozo ahogado..¿Trataba de disimulas¿Por qué?... Un ninja nunca debe mostrar sus emociones ¿no?…Tengo que enfrentarlo. Lo miro y ahí estaba, llorando calladamente, aún mirándome. Traté de sonreírle…pero creo que no pude. Debo hablarle -**¿Qué haces aquí?**- ¿Por qué mi tono era tan frío? Vi como sus ojos reflejaban más tristeza –**Fuiste a verme no…¿Qué querías?**- ¿Me había sentido? –**No te fui a ver…**- No quería que pensara que lo extrañaba –**No seas estupido Sasuke! Sentí tu presencia! En la torre Hokage**– Mierda…me descubrió –**Si bueno…en realidad si te fui a ver…**- -**¿Qué querías?**- ¿Por qué se comportaba tan frío? Se notaba que estaba sufriendo, me estremecí, nunca había experimentado ese tipo de rechazo… -**Naruto yo…**- Lo mire, las lágrimas habían cesado, me miraba con odio y con amor al mismo tiempo…era algo difícil de explicar, era como si me quisiera matar y abrazar al mismo tiempo. Lo miré con ternura…podía ser tan tonto como tierno. Bajo la cabeza -**¿Por qué Sasuke¿Por qué ahora…y no antes?...cuando yo te lo pedí tu…tu…te fuiste…**- No le podía responder…como explicarle que en realidad me hubiese encantado haberme quedado con él, con Sakura y Kakashi…pero que estoy haciendo pensándolo…debo decírselo…aunque mi orgullo termine por el suelo… -**Naruto…yo…tengo que contarte la verdad…**- Levantó la cabeza…creo que nunca se hubiese esperado eso, debió haber pensado que le pegaría y me iría…pero no lo haría, no esta vez –**Dime… por favor…dímela…**- Su voz estaba quebrada, estaba a punto de llorar otra vez –**Yo bueno…la verdad esque lo que más quise en ese momento fue irme contigo…**- -**¿Y por qué no lo hiciste idiota?**– Se paró impaciente…nunca cambiaría –**Esque no podía ser feliz así…debía hacerme fuerte y cumplir mi propósito…mi sueño…**- -**¡Tu sueño debía ser estar con nosotros y no ese sentimiento asesino que tenías!**- -**Lo ves! No hubiese podido ser feliz ni dejarlos ser feliz a mi alrededor si aún conservara ese sentimiento…no ves que no me lo podía permitir…debía hacerlo…sólo…matar a ese imbécil…y ahora que lo hice…puedo volver…yo…quiero volver…quiero volver contigo y los demás…quiero que TÚ me enseñes a ser feliz…**- -**En realidad no soy la persona correcta…mi vida ahora es una mierda…**- Me sorprendí…él nunca había dicho eso…ni cuando la gente se reía de él…siempre se había levantado con una son una sonrisa en la cara -**¿Quieres hablar de eso?**– Me miró y me dio una sonrisa –**Otro día será…aún debo procesar las cosas yo…**- -**Has madurado Naruto…**- -**Si lo sé :)**– Lo quedé mirando…casi parecía que nada había pasado..haberle contado la verdad era realmente liberador, parece que me leyó la mente cuando dijo –**Gracias por contarme la verdad…debió haber sido un gran peso…todos estos años…pero…¿Por qué esperaste tanto?**- -**Debía cumplir la primera parte de mi sueño…y después…simplemente no me atrevía a venir…temía el rechazo…**- -**Eres un idiota…la gente de este pueblo nunca aprende, siempre te van a rechazar…son imbéciles…a mí todavía me rechazan…y eso que soy el Hokage…pero no tienes que tenerles miedo, solo tienes que enfrentar tus miedos **- Naruto… -**Naruto…gracias!**– Nunca me había imaginado, y se que él tampoco, que algún día nos abrazaríamos…pero bueno, fue lo único que pude hacer en ese momento. Creo que el tiempo y la soledad me ablandaron un poco…-**Nos veremos mañana Sasuke…no te vallas…ve a la torre Hokage antes de almuerzo…te tendré una sorpresa**- -**No me gustan las sorpresas!!**- -**Si lo sé…pero te tendrás que aguantar**– Me sacó la lengua divertido, me reí también, parecíamos niños de 5 años. –**Hasta mañana Sasuke**- -**Nos vemos Naruto**– Se despidió con la mano y desapareció en una nube de humo. Me senté sonriendo en mi cama.

Hacía mucho que no sonreía…y creo que me gusta. Miró a mi alrededor y me extrañe, todo estaba limpio. La foto, que cuando me fui di vuelta, estaba puesta en su lugar, no había ni rastro de polvo…era como si alguien hubiese ido a limpiar todos los días. Ahora que lo pienso cuando entré no había ese típico olor a encerrado y humedad, pareciera que venían a abrir las ventanas por la mañana y a cerrarlas al atardecer ¿Quién habría sido? En realidad no me importa, solo quiero dormir. Me quité los zapatos, la camisa, los pantalones y me acosté en boxers. Hace mucho que no dormía en una cama cómoda. No quiero pensar en la sorpresa de Naruto, quiero dormir y disfrutar un poco de esta tranquilidad, mañana será otro día y no sé lo que me espera.

Los primeros rayos de luz azotaron mi cara, me maldije a mi mismo por no haber cerrado las cortinas el día anterior. Algo dormido me levante y fui al baño, todo estaba en perfectas condiciones…realmente alguien había estado ahí…Pero quién?. Más tarde pensare en eso, ahora lo que más me preocupaba era la sorpresa de Naruto…no tengo idea de lo que pueda ser…siendo él el ninja numero uno en sorprender a la gente no sé que esperar. Me Duché, tomé desayuno y salí de la casa…Aún no soportaba estar mucho tiempo ahí. Eran las 8am…Naruto me había citado para antes de almuerzo…pero a qué hora era eso, como se supone que yo sabría a que hora almorzaba el Hokage. Hokage…me resultaba extraño llamarlo así…después de todo los dos cumplimos nuestros sueños ). Decidí ir al parque donde había visto a Sakura con Kakashi-sensei, cuando llegué no estaban ellos, sino que estaban, nuevamente, los dos pequeños. Recordé que se llamaban Kaoru y Kei. Me senté en el mismo columpio de ayer y los miré detenidamente. Luego de haber descubierto que Kakashi-sensei y Sakura estaban engañando a Naruto y a Kurenai-sensei caí en cuenta de que sus hijos si se parecían mucho a los padre, por algo era que me recordaban a alguien. Kaoru había heredado los ojos rojos de Kurenai-sensei y el color de pelo de Kakashi-sensei. En cuanto a Kei el pelo era de Naruto y los ojos verdes de Sakura. **–¿Sasuke-kun?-**Miré en dirección a la voz, era una mujer, de pelo largo y rosa, con unos hermosos ojos verdes jade. **–Sasuke-kun…realmente eres tu!-** Tuve la tentación de gritarle como le podía estar haciendo eso a Naruto, pero solo me limité a mirarla con un poco de desprecio y a hablarle fríamente **-¿Qué quieres?-** Me miró con lágrimas en sus ojos y con una sonrisa ¿Por qué sonreía si la había tratado mal? Es verdad, nunca la e tratado muy bien que digamos…debe de estar acostumbrada**–Tu no cambias ¿no?- -¿Para qué si así estoy bien?- -Sasuke-kun…¡estoy feliz de que hallas vuelto!- **Me abrazó con fuerza, y aunque hubiese intentado safarme no podía, esta mujer tenía una fuerza fuera de lo común. Cuando por fin me soltó pude respirar con normalidad **–Naruto me dijo que habías vuelto! Lo hubieses visto, estaba tan feliz! No paraba de hablar de ti-** Sonrió, pero por sus ojos aún caían lágrimas. Sakura…realmente no puedo creer que estés engañando a Naruto **–¿Es verdad que te casaste con Naruto?-** Me miró sorprendida y su sonrisa se borró inmediatamente **–Si…pero yo…Sasuke-kun-** Rompió a llorar nuevamente. No sé por qué pero me molestaba que llorara tanto…Estoy pensando a creer que el cariño que pensaba tenerle era tan superficial que al saber que engañaba a Naruto se había desvanecido por completo **–Mami… ¿Por qué lloras?- **Un niño de aproximadamente cuatro años miraba a Sakura con preocupación, mientras jalaba la falda de esta **–No es nada Kei- **Le sonrió al pequeño. En ese momento él me miró y parpadeó un par de veces **–¡Eres el señor de ayer¡KAORU MIRA, ES EL EXTRAÑO DE AYER!- **Sakura me miró sorprendida y Kaoru levantó la cabeza y me miró, luego se paró y caminó hacia nosotros sonriendo **–¡Hola!-**saludó con la mano, mientras Sakura no entendía nada **–¿Ustedes se conocían?- -Nos vimos ayer- **Sakura parecía preguntarme "¿Cuándo?" con la mirada**–Él fue el que nos dijo que éramos hermanos y que tu y el papá de Kaoru eran nuestros padres- **Sakura me miró con terror **-Niños vayan a jugar…-** Los niños obedecieron. Sakura me miró confundida **-¿Qué viste ayer Sasuke-kun?- **Para que iba a mentirle, le diré de frente que la vi **–Te vi besándote con Kakashi-sensei…al comienzo no los reconocí, pero cuando fueron tras los niños lo vi bien…Sakura nunca te creí capaz de algo así…engañar a Naruto…tu no eras así- **Mi mirada de decepción la avergonzó **–En verdad lo siento…yo y Kakashi estamos ya saliendo a escondidas hace un mes…e intentado decírselo a Naruto…pero cada vez que lo intento lo veo tan feliz con Kei que me sentiría demasiado culpable…-****-Esa es una actitud muy egoísta Sakura, Naruto prefiere la honestidad ante todo, aunque ello signifique tristeza, deberías decirle, deberían, ambos, Kakashi-sensei y tu- **La miré firmemente, trató de mantener la mirada pero termino bajando la cabeza **–Lo sé…pero ahora está muy feliz con tu regreso…no puedo hacerle esto ahora- **Volvió a llorar. Ya cansado miré mi reloj…eran ya las 11am, como pasaba el tiempo…me levanté y sin mirar a Sakura me fui. Sentí su mirada fija en mí, no me importo, ya que, aunque no lo quiera admitir, estaba ansioso por la sorpresa de Naruto.

Cuando llegué a la torre Hokage había un joven de mi edad, de pelo negro corto y tez blanca, el mismo que habían visto con Shikamaru el día anterior **-¿Uchiha Sasuke?- **Lo miré y asentí con la cabeza **–Por aquí por favor, Naruto lo está esperando- **¿Naruto¿Quién era este niño, y por qué tanta confianza con Naruto?. No le pregunté nada y solo lo seguí, me dirigió a la azotea. Cuando entramos hubo un gran estruendo y miles de serpentinas y confetis cayeron sobre mí junto con un gran **–¡¡BIENVENIDO SASUKE!!-**

**---------------------------------------------------------**

Ese es el segundo capítulo, comentarios (buenos o malos) son bienvenidos!

Recalco que los personajes no me pertenecen, están tomados prestados.

**Shinsei-Hikari **o**  
**


End file.
